Conventional wireless transceivers, like fully integrated self-contained wireless transceivers, are known in the art and are provided and designed for a short range communication. The problem with this kind of transceivers is that due to the short range communication they cannot provide for a simple extension of the link, rather, additional active elements, like repeater elements, are needed. The gain and the transmission distance achievable by the antenna are also limited by the antenna inside the self-contained wireless transceiver so that a further disadvantage is that it is not possible to modify or adapt the gains and achievable transmission distances to specifics of the environment in which the self-contained wireless transceiver is to be used. The self-contained wireless transceiver which includes the radio signal processing circuitry and the antenna within a package or a housing has an antenna which dictates the shape and direction of the beams emitted by the antenna which does not allow for providing a desired antenna emission characteristic that is different from the original one defined by the antenna provided originally in the self-contained wireless transceiver.
To provide for a long range communication, conventional approaches are known, like in satellite communication systems, in which a receive or feed antenna is provided together with a reflector, however, there is no full integration of the wireless radio system. For example in the field of satellite communication there is a satellite LNB with the intermittent frequency interface and a separated modem for the signal processing.
Another approach is to provide dedicated high gain antenna and feeding structures instead of a reflector, as is for example described by P. Serbe et al. “Sencity™ link 60—a wireless point-to-point transparent ethernet bridge,” in 8th European Conference on Fixed Wireless Networks and Technologies, 2007.